harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts Quidditch pitch
|latest= }} Hogwarts has its own Quidditch pitch where Quidditch teams could practise, hold try-outs and play matches against each other. Each year will see a total of six inter-house matches (each house competing for the Quidditch Cup), along with numerous training sessions by each house team. Description versus Slytherin match]] The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every second stand would be decorated with the colours of one team, and every other stand with the colours of the opposing team. Spectators would sit in between these stands. History 1995 In 1995, tall hedges were grown on it in order for it to be used as the location of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task. 1998 In 1998 the Quidditch field was burnt down by the Snatchers in the Battle of Hogwarts. 2020 The Qudditch pitch was rebuilt following its destruction during the Battle of Hogwarts. In 2020, it was the site of a confrontation between Delphini and two students, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and the murder of Hogwarts prefect Craig Bowker Jr at the hands of Delphini when she cast a Killing Curse at him. Behind the scenes *In the films, the pitch is very similar to the one described in the books, but the location of the pitch changes in most of films. In first three films, it appears to be on the same side of the castle as the Training Grounds but down a hill. In Half-Blood Prince the pitch is closer to the lake down past Rubeus Hagrid's cabin. **Also in the films, the pitch is decorated with all of the school colours, as opposed to only the colours of the houses that are playing against each other. In addition there are two stands in the centre of the pitch that are coloured in black and white. *In the first three films, the pitch only had sixteen stands, but in there are twenty and they are closer together. *In , a trench was added around the edge of the pitch for the scene where Harry is chased by the rogue bludger. *In , most of the decorations have been removed save for at the very tops of the stands, leaving most of the wooden frame exposed. While there is no official reason given, one possible explanation is that the were removed due to the rain so that they wouldn't get soaked and splash water onto the crowd. *In , during the Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters burnt down the Quidditch pitch, and the Giants use the broken goalposts as weapons. *In , the Quidditch pitch appears as an arena for the game's Battle Mode. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts fr:Terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard pl:Szkolne boisko quidditcha pt-br:Campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Quidditch stadiums